


Tease

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Rhys POV, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a fic request on Tumblr: "Can you write an extension of the scene after the summer court? When Feyre leaves the roof- but takes a super hot bath instead that Rhys can hear down the bond?"</p><p>Very NSFW. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

I chuckled as Feyre collided with the stairwell landing, pleased my little vision had caught her off her guard. That would teach her not to let those mental shields of hers down and indeed I felt the bond go silent as she muttered a disgruntled Prick! at me and sealed them shut.

“You were saying?” I said to Azriel, apologizing for the lapse in my attention.

The Shadowsinger cleared his throat, a little confused, but pressed on with details of his latest forays into the mortal realms. Feyre’s annoyance still thrummed through me even as her shields were back up, but it had been laced with an arousal I hadn’t entirely expected from her. Hoped that she might feel for me - but never expected.

Which is why I was very surprised five minutes later when I noticed her shields slip almost imperceptibly, a feeling of complete relaxation leaking through the cracks. Wherever she was, her eyes were closed, cutting off my sight, but little by little, I started to feel everything.

Heat licked at Feyre’s ankles, her shins, as her body descended into a warm bath. She hissed at the contact and I could feel her rest her head against the porcelain tub, the cool surface offsetting the sizzle of the water. For a few quiet moments, Feyre basked in the feel of the water against her skin as it lapped at her and she sank her body a little lower below the surface. She was relaxed, peaceful.

And then her hands started moving.

She ran one up her stomach at an agonizingly slow pace, her fingers grazing a nipple before landing at her neck where they massaged gently. An image flashed through the crack in her widening shields of water dripping from her touch, little beads running back down the trail at her chest where they pooled between her breasts. I hadn’t seen her naked since we were Under the Mountain, but the view of her body now grown full and healthy again made me ache just as much for her as it had then.

With effort, I attempted to readjust myself in front Azriel both to bring my concentration back to the conversation I was supposed to be having and to hide the hardness growing at my crotch.

As if she knew what I was doing, Feyre’s free hand started turning little circles in the water as her fire from the Autumn Court sent waves of heat rippling into the water. The warmth hit Feyre’s skin at the same time it hit my own. Each turn of her hand stirred up the temperature of the bath and my blood. I tried desperately to hold up my own shields, to give her privacy and let her be, but then the hand at her neck returned south, stopping at the apex between her thighs.

The first rub cracked me wide open. I saw everything as if I were standing in the doorway right beside her, my mental shields abandoned in favor of other needs. There was no way she couldn’t feel me watching, but Feyre didn’t stop her movement. Her fingers circled the nub between her legs increasing the pressure with every sweep. A little moan that was barely a hum in her throat sounded in the room making my hardness lengthen for her.

I wanted to be that hand. I wanted to touch her and feel her and be the one to make her come. Her fingers slipped lower and met with a slickness thicker than the water around her that I wanted to taste. I cried out in my mind in protest as she threatened to enter herself, begging the Cauldron that I could be the one to do it, and Feyre stilled.

Her eyes snapped back shut as if she’d heard me, a feline smile slipping on her face.

What are you waiting for, you stupid prick? she asked. Get in here and help.

I found myself winnowing to just outside Feyre’s bathroom door in an instant. Swallowing hard on the nervousness at my throat, I carefully pushed the door open to find her naked in the tub, her head thrown back at the fire building between her legs where she touched herself. My own need was building up, but I couldn’t move, could hardly believe she had let me in. But then she moaned my name.

“Mmm, Rhys…”

I crossed the space between us without thinking, shedding the top layers of my tunic as I went. I knelt outside the tub behind her and Feyre grabbed my hands sending one around her to one of her breasts and the other back down to her crotch. Her fingers slid atop my own at her clit and pressed, sending pressure shuddering through her body.

I was touching her and it was the most glorious feeling I’d ever experienced. The brief meetings between our skin on her hips, her thighs Under the Mountain were nothing compared to the sensation of my fingers working her. Her mouth opened, a full moan gasping out of her as she threw her head back onto my shoulder and I decided I wanted more.

Taking further control, I quickened the pace in which I moved on her, letting her hands decide the direction of the movement. Where ever she wanted to go, whatever would make her utter that noise again, I would follow. The hand at her breast groped and pinched at the tightening nipple. I leaned my head down and sucked on her neck, rewarded when that little moan came creeping out again at my ear, a little louder than before.

Her hand flew off me, landing at my neck in a spray of water as she pulled my lips ever closer to her and I growled at the freedom of being able to push her as I pleased.

I dared my hand lower away from her clit and when she didn’t protest, two my fingers separated the folds of her and entered.

Feyre gasped, her back arching in the tub. Water swayed everywhere soaking my shoulders, my chest. Slowly, I curled my fingers inside her and began to pump.

“Faster, faster, faster,” Feyre moaned, her voice no more than a breathe of air. And so I obliged. Her head rolled against my neck and when my fingers stroked at the same moment my palm reconnected with her clit, she bit my ear and came with a loud moan, her teeth sending pulses of electricity down my body as they gently nipped at me.

Feyre’s body slowed, her chest heaving in great pants as I brought her down from the climax. When she found enough of herself to move, she sat up in the tub on her knees, turning to face me. Her hands slid around my neck in a luxurious glide, the feeling of her skin against mine teasing my hardness in a way that drove me wild for her.

She leaned against me, her breasts rubbing against my chest in such intoxication that I grabbed her hips, ready to pull her out of the tub and take her then and there hard against the bathroom floor. But her hands grabbed me stopping the motion.

“Ah-ah,” Feyre said, a wicked whisper at my ear. “Let’s see how you like it.” She licked up the side of my face before slamming her mental shields back in place. My vision swam as I found myself blinking wearily into the blinding sun of Velaris on the rooftop of my town house where I had indeed never winnowed from. Azriel was looking at me with his brows raised, an amused expression in his eyes.

“Shut up,” I said defensively.

His lips twitched in an almost smile. “I didn’t-”

“I said shut up, Azriel.”

“Okay,” he chuckled, swallowing the retort. “So about the book…”

I sighed, a groan of frustration escaping me as I ran a hand through my hair. On the other end of the bond, wicked laughter erupted in a sea of cold water.

xx


End file.
